


[Art]Never Fight Against A Talon

by skyline999



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Dark Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson is a Talon, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline999/pseuds/skyline999
Summary: This is what Jason Todd ended up with.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	[Art]Never Fight Against A Talon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/gifts).




End file.
